Setelah Tarawih
by Author PHP
Summary: "... Wa'alaa aalihii washahbihii ajma'iina walhamdu lillahi rabbil 'aalamin"/'Apa-apaan itu! Umur sudah matang begitu masih saja digoda'/CUP/"Sarada tertidur ya? Tidak biasanya"/Itulah yang disebut keluarga sebenarnya. Keluarga yang Sakinah, Mawaddah, dan Warohmah/Warning!: AU, OOC, Typo, Islamic fic/Oneshoot


Setelah Tarawih

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Setelah Tarawih © **Dera Maori**

Warning!: AU, OOC, Typo, Islamic Fic

Don't like, don't read

.

" _... Wa'alaa aalihii washahbihii ajma'iina walhamdu lillahi rabbil 'aalamin_ "

Seorang wanita bermukena pink mengusapkan wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Kelopak matanya yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka menampilkan sepasang iris emerald yang terlihat sejuk. Wanita itu sedikit menghela napasnya dan kepalanya menoleh kearah kiri dan melihat seorang gadis kecil bermukena biru laut yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas sajadah kecilnya. Tangan mungilnya mengelus kepala gadis kecil yang tertutupi mukena tersebut meskipun beberapa helai rambut keluar dari kain berbahan katun tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang melihat gadis yang diketahui putrinya tersebut tertidur dengan wajah yang damai tanpa beban.

Sedikit mengabaikan dzikir yang dikumandangkan dari Masjid Agung Konoha tersebut, wanita itu melipat sajadah merahnya lalu diletakkan didekat putrinya yang sedang tertidur. Wanita itu pun sedikit mengangkat putrinya dan mengambil sajadah kecil miliknya lalu dilipat dan diletakannya diatas sajadah merah milik wanita itu.

Menghela napas pelan, wanita itu mengambil dua sajadah menggunakan tangan kanannya dan dengan telaten menggendong putri kecilnya lalu menahannya menggunakan tangan kirinya, membiarkannya menyender pada tubuhnya.

Sedikit berdesakan saat berusaha mengambil sandal bersama jamaah wanita lainnya. Ketika sudah memasangkan sandal untuk dirinya, wanita itu sedikit kesulitan untuk mengambil sandal kecil milik putrinya. Meminta tolong orang lain, tapi dia ragu atau mengambilnya sendiri dengan resiko putrinya terjatuh. Hal ini membuatnya bimbang. Sampai saatnya ada sebuah tangan mungil mengambil sepasang sandal milik putrinya lalu diberikannya pada wanita itu.

"Kalau kesulitan, jangan ragu untuk meminta pertolongan orang lain, Sakura- _forehead_ " dilihatnya wanita bermukena kuning dan bermata aqua tersenyum jahil kearah wanita bermukena pink tersebut yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

"Ah... _Arigatou_ , Ino" ujar Sakura.

" _Doita_ " jawab Ino berlalu setelah menggandeng putranya yang bersurai kuning-pirang.

Setelah menerima sandal mungil milik putrinya, Sakura keluar dari masjid dan berdiri sambil meneliti satu-persatu jamaah laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya. Memang sudah peraturan kalau jamaah perempuan terlebih dahulu mengambil alas kakinya baru disusul oleh jamaah laki-laki.

Senyumnya mengembang dibibir tipisnya saat melihat pria yang dikenalnya sedang berusaha mengaitkan sandal karet miliknya pada telapak kakinya dengan keadaan yang sedikit berdesak-desakan. Tapi, bibirnya tiba-tiba mengerucut sebal saat melihat pria tersebut digoda oleh gadis remaja yang kebetulan lewat. Bukan seperti perempuan penggoda yang... kalian pasti tahu, lah.

"Apa kabar kakak?"

"Umur kakak berapa sih?"

"Apa kakak sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Yah, hanya seperti itulah pertanyaan dari para gadis remaja tersebut.

' _Apa-apaan itu! Umur sudah matang begitu masih saja digoda_ ' gerutu Sakura sebal.

Pria yang tadi diperhatikannya memang sudah berumur 27 tahun. Tapi, kadar ketampanannya masih saja belum berkurang, ditambah lagi penampilannya kini yang selalu terlihat perfect. Memiliki rambut emo style hitam legam, sepasang iris onyx yang tajam, mengenakan baju koko berwarna putih dengan bordiran kipas merah-putih dibagian kerah belakangnya, dan sarung biru-keunguan yang dikenakannya membuat perut ratanya terlihat buncit karena lipatan sarung yang ada.

CUP

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu, Saki..." ujar pria tersebut tersenyum jahil menatap Sakura a.k.a istrinya yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Inilah sepasang suami-istri yang tak sadar mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Setiap pulang tarawih atau setiap bertemu, sang suami pasti akan mencium dahi lebar milik istrinya.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak sang suami yang bernama Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan dari sang istri yang lama kelamaan senyumnya mengembang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sakura sedikit kewalahan saat putrinya menggeliat didalam pelukannya dan berusaha membenarkan posisinya. Mengerti keadaan sang istri, Sasuke berinisiatif mengambil alih Sarada a.k.a putrinya dari sang ibunda.

"Sarada tertidur ya? Tidak biasanya" ujar Sasuke buka suara.

"Tadi, dia bermain seharian. Walaupun tidak berpuasa, kan namanya juga anak-anak" jawab Sakura sambil menatap putrinya yang masih berumur 4 tahun tersebut menggeliat dipelukan ayahnya, karena wanita itu tahu, kalau sang suami tetap bekerja pada perusahaan yang dipimpinnya meskipun dalam keadaan berpuasa sekalipun. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan dari sang suami.

Itulah yang disebut keluarga sebenarnya. Keluarga yang Sakinah, Mawaddah, dan Warohmah.

Sakinah yang berarti membina atau membangun sebuah rumah tangga yang penuh dengan kedamaian, ketentraman, ketenangan dan selalu berbahagia.

Mawaddah yang berarti selalu mencintai baik dikala senang maupun sedih.

Warohmah yang berarti didalam sebuah keluarga, kasih sayang adalah hal penting yang harus ada dan selalu di jaga agar impian menjadi keluarga bahagia bisa tercapai.

..

END

..

 **Hai... teman... huhu... maafkan Dera, bukannya up cerita, tapi ini malahan publish yang baru T^T. Tapi, daripada ide cuman kesimpen diotak, gk ada salahnya buat dicurahkan(?) kan? Rada bingung juga sih, ini judulnya nyambung gk sama ceritanya?#plak  
**

 **Selamat berpuasa... *meskipun sudah mau terlambat* semoga puasa kalian memang lancar...**

 **No bacot again**

 **Setelah membaca, berkenan untuk review?**


End file.
